MI SUPUESTA NOVIA
by selma-itako
Summary: Yoh, un chico que juega con los sentimientos de las chicas pero aún así es querido, hace un trato con Ana, la reina de hielo, ambos empiezan a sentir algo, pero ¿que?...(lo siento no soy buena para los sumary, jjjj)
1. la apuesta

Nota: LOS PERSONAJES DE SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECEN, pero esta historia sí.

* * *

Era una mañana muy calurosa, demasiado para una cierta rubia que despertaba perezosamente de su futon, ya que los rayos del sol no le dejaban dormir, así que, no tuvo otra y se levantó.

Se fue al baño y se alistó para comenzar su día, se bañó, se cambió y se alistó para ir al colegio, así era su vida, pero ella nunca lo cambiaría, y aunque no se sintiera bien en esa vida, no le importaba, todos le tenían respeto, o…¿miedo?, que importaba, ella sufrió mucho por la pérdida de su madre y pocos años después de su padre, sufrió mucho, se quedó sola con tan solo 5 años, pero no extraño mucho a sus padres, porque ellos la odiaban, quien sabría por que, solo la menospreciaban, la herían, golpeaban, etc., así que en su interior abundó el odio, nunca mostró afecto alguno, no tenía amigo, pero tampoco quería tenerlos, ya que en el aula que iba, todas eran….¿cómo decirlo?, bueno a su vista de ella todas eran patéticas.

Llego a clase, como siempre, con un semblante serio, estaba enojada, pero ni ella misma sabía de que, pronto llegaron todo el alumnado a pasar clase, recuerdan que no tenía amigos?, pues no le importó en lo absoluto al divisar a un montón de chicas platicando amigablemente, pero pudo observar como todas las chicas se iban a un pupitre el cual pertenecía al chico más popular de la escuela, y como ellas le pedían su número y quien sabe que barbaridades.

Patéticas- dijo con seriedad, en realidad si lo eran, estar así por un hombre?, patéticas

Vamos Ana, no les digas así o me dirás que a ti no te gusta ese chico también?- pregunto una voz cerca de la chica.

En lo absoluto, enamorarse es una cosa estúpida, solo te distrae y te pone cursi, y no verás a Ana Kyoyama ponerse cursi, Pilika- dijo Ana mirando hacia la nada.

Pero es una sensación que nunca podrás olvidar Ana, bueno que te parece si vamos a el parque de diversiones en la tarde?, mi hermano dijo que ellos irían, y como mi madre no me deja salir a ninguna parte si no voy acompañada de mi hermano, pues se me ocurrió ir con ellos para divertirme una rato, qué opinas?- dijo con cara suplicante de que acepte Ana.

Pilika, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me gusta salir, además…..dijiste ellos?, quienes van?- dijo con interés, en realidad si quería ir, aunque considerara a Pilika como su amiga, ella no sabía si Pilika la consideraba también a ella

Ana, te vas a divertir, eres mi mejor amiga y van a ir mi hermano e Yoh- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

Así que Pilika si le consideraba su amiga, bueno al menos ya tenía una amiga y eso era bueno.

Mientras en otro lugar, no muy lejano, estaba un joven de cabello castaño charlando con su mejor amigo, todas sus "perseguidoras" se habían ido por culpa del director que había entrado al aula, pero ellos seguían platicando sin que el director se diera cuenta.

Así que te metiste en un problema con tu madre, y dime en que puedo ayudarte Yoh?, porque ese si es un problema, tener que decirle a tu madre que tu tenias….- no logró terminar ya que fue interrumpido por Yoh.

Lo sé Horo Horo, pero es que me estaba poniendo nervioso con tantas preguntas y nada mas lo solté, bueno me ayudaras a encontrar a una chica que sea responsable, nada tímida, si?- dijo con una de sus sonrisas

Bueno…..y que piensas de Miko?, no espera es una tímida…y que te parece Hinoko?, no tampoco es responsable….y que te parece..?, no ella tampoco- y así siguió Horo Horo hasta que se le vino una idea a la cabeza- que te parece Ana?, no es tímida y es responsable- dijo Horo Horo

Ana?, quien es ella?- Horo le señaló a Ana quien estaba charlando con Pilika en ese entonces- bueno, y cómo es?

Es una amargada, sin sentimientos, malvada, mandona- y así estuve diciendo muchas cualidades de Ana- pero te apuesto el nuevo cidi de Bob a que ella no aceptará- dijo muy seguro, claro Ana nunca aceptaría tal propuesta y el sería el ganador.

Bueno, creo que te ganare la apuesta Horo, jjjjj, nadie rechaza a Yoh Asakura- dijo Yoh muy confiado

Si claro (sarcasmo), ahora que me recuerdo, Pilika me dijo que vendría con nosotros al parque de diversiones y que llevaría a Ana, porque es su mejor amiga, no te parece que es una oportunidad para decirle, bueno que tal si lo hacemos más interesante, te daré el nuevo disco de Bob si tu enamoras a Ana en lo que le propondrás la propuesta, que dices?- dijo Horo Horo que tenía los ojos brillando, claro sabía que su amigo era un conquistador, pero ahora le puso la prueba más difícil de su vida, aunque él nunca haya tenido novia ni tampoco su amigo, pero con lo que le contó Yoh, se quedó asombrado.

-FLASH BACK-

Estaba Yoh durmiendo plácidamente en su futon, hasta que los rayos solares lo hacían despertar, se fue directo a la cocina a desayunar, allí divisó a su madre que servía los platos.

Buenos días hijo, siéntate te sirvo la comida- dijo keiko que ya servía el desayuno.

Buenos días- dijo mientras se comía lo que su madre se lo había preparado.

Yoh, cuando vas a traer a tu novia?- dijo keiko sin rodeos

En ese momento Yoh se atragantó con su comida, cuando al fin se recuperó dijo-¿perdón?

Si, cuando traerás a tu novia, Hao ya está casado, ya tiene hijo, y tú?, no veo por qué no te fijas en nadie, ya se, le diré a la hija de le vecina, ella es muy bonita y seguro que tu le interesas o mejor a la chica del supermercado o a la chica que siempre va a la tienda, o a…- keiko fue interrumpida por su hijo

Madre no te preocupes, yo ya tengo novia- dijo muy nervioso, ahora estaba en un lio, que haría ahora?, el no tenía novia, valla problema en lo que se había metido.

En verdad? Y como es?-

mm…pu..pues…es…es muy bonita, responsable y nada tímida- dijo Yoh, con las facciones que dijo, seguramente encontraría a alguien que se haga pasar por su novia.

Bueno, tráela esta noche, la abuela estará muy feliz ya que ella va a venir a visitarnos- y sin que su hijo respondiera, keiko se fue al supermercado a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la cena de esta noche.

Yoh se quedo con la boca abierta, escucho bien?, la abuela?, ahora si que estaba en problemas, por que antes vio como ella hacía intimidar a las novias de su hermano Hao, hasta que aprobó una que ahora es su esposa, ahora tenía que encontrar a una chica hermosa y que no huya de su abuela.

-fin flash back-

Horo Horo, sabes que no se puede jugar con los sentimientos de las personas- dijo yoh sonrojado

Bah, si ella no tiene sentimientos, además tu eres el que juega con las chicas no?-dijo mirándole con diversión

pues sí, pero tú no deberías hacerlo, jjjj- dijo Yoh

bueno, pero voy a seguir tu ejemplo algún día- ambos se rieron- pero este caso es diferente, porque Ana no te dejará jugar con ella, es más, te apuesto a que Ana no se enamora de ti, si ganas yo aré todo lo que me pidas, si yo gano pues harás todo lo que te diga, no podrás jugar con ella, te mataría.

Claro que puedo, acepto tu apuesta, esta noche haré que Ana se enamore de mi- dijo muy decidido, claro que el rompecorazones Yoh no se retractaría de nada, y es que el hacía enamorar a cualquier chica, aunque a el no le importaba salir con ninguna.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

hola, otro fic mío ¬¬ si preguntan si Ana aceptó, pues sí, aunque a Pilika le costó hacer que su amiga digiera que sí, nos vemos en el otro cap.


	2. invitado no deseado

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DE SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO ESTA HISTORIA SÍ

* * *

las clases fueron normales, cuando terminó, Pilika le dijo que ella iría a recogerla a las 8:00 pm, Ana no tuvo objeción, después de las clases Ana se fue directo a su trabajo, no le gustaba trabajar de esa manera, hacía muchas cosas que ella no quería y la paga era poca, "así nunca entraré en la universidad" pensó Ana, ella quería ser alguien en la vida, no quería ser como las otras que decían que se conseguirían un marido rico, no, ella anhelaba ser una profesional y salir del trabajo en el que estaba metida, a las 8:00 pm no terminaba su trabajo, pero no tenía otra, le mintió a Pilika cuando le dijo que su trabajo terminaba a las 6:00 pm, no podía decirle la hora, ella adivinaría rápidamente en lo que estaba trabajando y tal vez ya nunca la consideraría como una amiga, pero ahora ¿que haría?, su jefe era demasiado estricto, no daba ningún día libre y si te faltabas una, ya estarías patitas en la calle, no tenía otra, debía pedirle a…

_Marion- dijo Ana viendo a una chica rubia

_dime Ana- dijo Marion sin siquiera mirarla, ella tenía sus ocupaciones

_ ¿me puedes ayudar a escapar hoy?- dijo Ana sin rodeos

_ mm…ese no es tu estilo, ¿algún compromiso especial?- preguntó la rubia, esta vez dejando el computador de lado y viéndole a ella

_ no es de tu incumbencia, ¿puedes o no?- dijo Ana seriamente

_ si puedo pero ¿Qué recibiría a cambio?-

_ que no sepa nadie tu secreto- dijo Ana pero al ver la cara de duda de Marion respondió- se que te estas viendo con un cliente y eso no le gustará para nada al jefe-

_ ¿me has estado espiando?- dijo la Marion enfurecida

_ no, solo tengo mis contactos, entonces ¿lo harás o no?-

_ sí, pero no será nada fácil- dijo Marion viendo su computador- ahora el jefe está en su despacho, seguramente está viendo a nuestras compañeras a ver si trabajan, por lo tanto te sugiero volver al trabajo Ana, pero ¿estás libre?- Ana asintió- entonces vuelve a tu recámara y cuando el jefe vea que no tienes clientes, seguramente me preguntará a mi el por que, en ese instante yo lo distraeré mientras tu te escabulles y llegas a la salida, ¿Qué te parece?-

_ está bien, me voy- dijo Ana y se fue

y como todo fue planeado todo fue hecho, Marion distrajo al jefe y Ana se escabulló, eran las 7:40, tenía vente minutos para terminar de arreglar, así que sin más demora se fue a dar una dicha rápida de 10 minutos (7:50), se vistió lo que encontró, un pantalón yens, una polera con cuello cerrado y unos tenis (8:00), su cabello ya estaba peinado así que no habría que preocuparse, supuso que pronto vendría Pilika, así que ocultó algunas cositas de su trabajo y como había adivinado…

TOC TOC TOC

esa era Pilika, se fue a abrir la puerta y la vio muy, pero demasiada arreglada, Pilika llevaba un pantalón yens y una chaqueta apegada a su cuerpo , un maquillaje muy bonito pero muy notable

_ ¿y eso?- preguntó Ana por qué no era común que su amiga se maquillara

_ pues…- dijo Pilika sin saber que decir

_ no me digas que te arreglaste así solo porque Yoh venía- dijo Ana

_ no Ana…¿Cómo crees?...sí- dijo al final Pilika y no había que culparla, pues todas las chicas del salón de Ana solo querían estar con Yoh, el chico más popular del salón y de todo el colegio, a excepción de Ana, quien detestaba a Yoh, su forma de ser, siempre se dormía en clases, llegaba tarde, sus notas eran buenas, algo muy raro en muchos sentidos, porque él nunca atendía a clase e iba a la dirección, era un flojo muy notable, siempre Ana se preguntaba ¿Por qué las chicas se mueren por él?, pero ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había entablado conversación con él, ¿será que es agradable? se preguntaba Ana, pero decidió dejar esos pensamientos para después

_ ¿nos vamos?- preguntó Ana a Pilika como si Pilika no le hubiera dicho nada, agarró una chaqueta de color negro, estaba haciendo un poco de frío.

_ ¿eh?...ah sí, por supuesto, mi hermano nos debe estar esperando en la plaza, dice que es un atajo hacia el parque de diversiones- dijo Pilika saliendo con Ana de aquella casa.

_ bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos, ya que son las 8:10- dijo Ana cerrando con candado su puerta y colocar la llave en el bolsillo de la chaqueta

_ sí-

-en la plaza-

Horo Horo se había ido de su casa mucho antes que Pilika, por lo que no vio lo que se puso su hermana, se encontró con Yoh y se fueron a la plaza, que, según Horo Horo, era un atajo al parque de diversiones, se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a charlar

_ oye Yoh, eh estado pensando en la apuesta- dijo Horo Horo- quiero decir, que no creo que la enamores en esta tarde-

_ ¿Por qué crees eso?, sabes que soy experto, jjjj- dijo Yoh

_ pues ustedes estarán todo el tiempo con nosotros no?- eh Yoh se quedo pensativo, no había pensado en eso- y no estarán solos para que tu puedas-

_ pero eso se puede arreglar Horo Horo, ustedes nos dejarán solos- dijo Yoh sonriendo

_ no creo que sea posible Yoh, recuerda que Pilika viene con nosotros y ella nunca dejaría a Ana-

_ tienes razón- dijo Yoh- entonces…

_ entonces debemos alargar la apuesta, del colegio todas las chicas no te dejan hacer nada en clase no?, y no podrás después, ya que ella trabaja y no tiene tiempo, entonces te tendrías que dar un poco de tiempo para hablar con ella- dijo Horo Horo- que te parece una semana?-

_ me parce bien- dijo Yoh sonriendo- ¿ y de que trabaja?-

_ mira allá viene Pilika…¡Pilika, Ana!- dijo Horo Horo haciendo caso omiso a lo que preguntó su amigo

_hola hermano- dijo Pilika llegando junto a Ana- hola Yoh- dijo esto sonrojándose

_ hola, jjjj- dijo Yoh

_ hola Ana- dijo Horo Horo

_¿ya nos podemos ir?- dijo Ana

_ sí- dijeron los tres, se fueron en completo alboroto, es decir, todo estaban platicando amigablemente, excepto Ana quien se encontraba seria, pronto llegaron al parque de diversiones

_ y…¿a cuál subimos primero?- preguntó Pilika

_ a la rueda gigante- dijo Horo Horo, esa sería una oportunidad para que Yoh estuviese con Ana a solas, ya que él sabía que Pilika le temía a la altura y que ella no quería pasar vergüenza con Ana, así que supuso que ella se sentaría con él…y estaba en lo correcto…

_ oye hermano- dijo Pilika muy bajo para que solo él la escuchara- podrías subir conmigo es que…-

_ no te preocupes Pilika- respondió Horo Horo "ya lo suponía" pensó- oigan ustedes dos- señaló a Ana e Yoh- Pilika y yo subiremos juntos, ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo- y antes de que Ana protestara, Horo Horo y Pilika ya se habían subido

_ ¿subimos?- preguntó Yoh con una sonrisa

_ya que- dijo Ana

ambos se subieron, la atracción estaba aburrida para Ana, pero Yoh parecía disfrutarlo

_ mira las estrellas- dijo de repente Yoh- de esta altitud se puede presenciar su belleza, son tan hermosas…como tú- miró a Ana en la última frase, Yoh nunca fallaba pero ahora parecía que sí

_ que cursilerías dices ¬¬- dijo Ana sin sonrojarse por lo dicho del chico

_ siempre lo digo cuando una chica hermosa me acompaña, jjj- dijo Yoh con una gota en la cabeza, esta chica era diferente a las demás, las otras siempre se sonrojaban pero ella no

_ah, ¿osea que le dices a todas las chicas?- dijo Ana mirándolo fijamente

_ no, claro que no, no me malinterpretes Anita- dijo Yoh con nerviosismo, casi más Ana lo descubre, pero luego sintió un tremendo golpe en la cabeza- auch…¿Por qué me golpeaste? -

_no me vuelvas a decir Anita ¬¬- dijo Ana mirando hacia la nada, ¿Quién era él para nombrarla así?, entonces lo vio, no podía creerlo, era él…

_Lyserg- dijo Ana, ¿Por qué él tenía que venir justamente ahora y en esta sitio?, claro, el mundo era pequeño, ahora estaba en problemas

_¿Lyserg?- preguntó Yoh, si Ana tenía novio y se llamaba así, eso arruinaría su apuesta, porque él respetaba el terreno propio

_ Yoh- el la miró- ocúltame…

CONTINUARÁ-

* * *

bueno este cap no me salió como yo esperaba, pero creo que me fue bien, jjjj, tenía los capítulos hasta el seis, pero mi computadora lo borró ¬¬, me dio tanta rabia que destrocé una cartulina completa jjjjj.

¿que es realmente el trabajo de Ana?, ¿quien es Lyserg?, ¿acaso es alguien que lastimó a Ana por eso se oculta?, todas las respuestas en el siguiente cap

POSDATA: gracias por tu review y debo decirte que tu historia de "prometida" me encanta jjjj


	3. un trato

_ Yoh- él la miró- ocúltame…

_porq…- y antes de que Yoh terminara la frase ella lo abrazó

_quédate quieto- dijo Ana, ella había visto a Lyserg desviar la mirada hacia ella, así que por no ser descubierta, ella abrazó sorpresivamente a Yoh, dando la espalda a Lyserg, ¿Por qué justamente hoy él había venido?

_A…Ana- dijo Yoh, estaba nervioso, primero porque él era el que daba abrazos sorpresivos a las chicas, pero ahora él era el sorprendido, segundo porque no sabía qué hacer, después de que Horo Horo le mostró a Ana, él la vio esa clase y descubrió algunas cosas de ella, como por ejemplo: atendía a clase, era muy estudiosa, no interactuaba con nadie excepto con Pilika en el recreo, era muy aislada, poseía un carácter serio y cuando ella vio que un chico amenazó a un niño de que si no le daba su recreo lo golpeaba, ella lo defendió, por lo visto ella hacía dar miedo a las personas a su alrededor, ella producía miedo por su carácter y su legendaria izquierda, por lo que ella no era ninguna cobarde y afrontaba las cosas con la frente alta, pero ahora… ella se ocultaba, ¿Por qué?

_ ¿ya se fue?- preguntó Ana a Yoh

_ah… ¿Quién?- preguntó con inocencia y Ana frunció su seño

_como que "quien" Asakura u.ú, el chico de pelo verde- dijo Ana

_ ¿eh?- Yoh miró al frente y en efecto, había un chico de pelo verde mirándolos, sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, ¿Por qué él los estaba mirando precisamente a ellos habiendo muchas personas?- no, aun no se fue-

_me dices cuando se vaya- dijo Ana, pero estaba en una incómoda situación, ella nunca fue abrazada y ahora ella era la que abrazaba?, pero lo tenía que hacer, era necesario

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin Yoh vio que el chico de pelo verde se fue a otro lado, bueno por lo menos dejó de mirarlos y eso a Yoh lo ponía más tranquilo, no quería ser el centro de atención de nadie- ya se fue- dijo Yoh, inmediatamente Ana dejó de abrazarlo y miró al frente, se acomodó como si nada hubiese pasado, ya había acabado la última vuelta de la atracción, por lo que bajaron y sus amigos también.

_que aburrido fue u.u- dijo Ana

_sí, pero me dejó una duda- dijo Yoh, Ana ya sabía a lo que se refería pero no era de su incumbencia

_ ¿a qué te refieres Yoh?- preguntó Horo Horo

_a nada chicos, jjjjj, me muero de hambre- dijo Yoh

_me parce a ver visto una tienda que vendía manzanas de chocolate- dijo Pilika

_ ¿en serio?- dijo Horo Horo

_sí, yo voy a comprarlas, Ana ¿me podrías acompañar?- dijo Pilika

_está bien- dijo Ana quien junto con Pilika se fueron a comprarlas y se perdieron de la vista de los chicos

_hey Yoh, ¿sucedió algo con Ana?- pregunto Horo Horo

_no, es una chica distinta a las demás- dijo Yoh pensando, algo extraño en él

_ya te lo dije, por eso alargue a una semana, pero ni un minuto más- dijo Horo Horo, pero al ver a Yoh pensativo- oye ¿te pasa algo?-

_es que…veras, mientras estaba con Ana sucedió una cosa extraña- dijo Yoh, pero prefirió no contárselo hasta que fuera necesario- no, olvídalo-

Mientras tanto en donde las chicas

_oye Ana, te quería preguntar algo- dijo Pilika mientras pagaba las manzanas de chocolate

_dime- dijo Ana, ella agarró dos manzanas y Pilika llevaba otras dos

_ ¿qué hacían tú e Yoh abrazados?- preguntó Pilika con seriedad

_¿cómo es que...?- dijo Ana sorprendida y a la vez avergonzada

_no creas que no te vi abrazando a Yoh- dijo Pilika- pero lo que más me extraña es que hayas sido tú la que lo abrasaste- ambas estaban caminando para llegar donde los chicos

_pues…- no podía decirle porque lo abrazó, no podía

_mira Ana- dijo Pilika- Yoh es un chico realmente agradable y yo soy tu amiga, no quiero que interfieras en nosotros-

_ ¿qué dices?-

_que Yoh Asakura me interesa en serio y no quiero que tú interfieras, soy tu amiga, si otra chica se queda con Yoh, está bien, pero como tú eres mi amiga, eso podría perjudicar nuestra amistad- dijo Pilika

_ Pilika, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, no me interesa Yoh- dijo Ana, estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho su "amiga"

_mas te vale Ana- dijo Pilika- no quiero que esto afecte nuestra amistad-

_no te preocupes, no lo hará- dijo Ana

_promételo- le tendió una mano a Ana para que lo estrechara y Ana así lo hizo, ambas llegaron donde estaban los chicos y actuaron como si esa conversación no hubiese sucedido, jugaron en varios juegos, ya eran las 9:30 pm y decidieron probar un último juego _**la montaña rusa**__._

_vamos, digan que sí- decía Pilika quien había propuesto ese juego

_bueno, parece divertido, jjjj- dijo Yoh

_entonces entremos- dijo Horo Horo, Ana igual iba a entrar, pero se detuvo a colocarse la chaqueta que tenía, entonces se quedó sin habla _**Lyserg**_, él estaba subiendo también en la montaña rusa, estaba en el medio, no, esto no sería bueno para ella

_vamos Anita- dijo Yoh sin notar como una mirada de enojo le daban por la espalda, entonces empezó a sonar el celular de Yoh, lo contestó rápidamente por que el juego ya estaba por comenzar.

_ ¿hola?-

_hola hijo, me preguntaba qué ¿a qué hora llegabas con tu novia?-

_ ¿ah?- se había olvidado de eso- a…mm… ¿Qué horas son?-

_pues son las 9:35 de la noche-

_pues entonces llegaré a las diez, jjj –

_entonces te espero a esa hora- se cortó la llamada

Yoh estaba preocupado, ¿Qué haría?, se había olvidado por completo de eso, pero una idea cruzó su mente, eso no iba a fallar, Yoh se sentó en el primer asiento, supuso que Horo Horo se sentaría a su lado, pero se equivocó, Ana había decidido que si ella ya no quería subir al juego, Yoh sospecharía y le haría preguntas, así que se tendría que sentar en el primer asiento para no ser vista, pero al ver a Yoh en ahí, quiso sentarse en el segundo asiento con Pilika, pero si hacía eso, seguramente Lyserg la vería, entonces se sentó junto a Yoh sin decir una sola palabra, Yoh estaba sorprendido, Horo Horo se preguntaba como Yoh lo hacía, Pilika estaba enojada por que vio que Ana se sentaba con Yoh y Horo Horo con ella.

el juego se empezó a mover, primero iba lento, luego rápido y mucho más rápido como siempre, pero en una vuelta de arriba abajo, sin saber Ana, las llaves de su casa se cayeron e Yoh, pudo ver un pelo verde, claro, ahora sabía por qué Ana se había sentado junto a él.

El juego terminó, ya eran las 9:45, hora de ir a casa, pensó Yoh

_ha sido un día divertido- dijo Pilika- deberíamos salir más seguido-

_si, estuvo muy divertido, jjjj- dijo Yoh

_bueno muchachos, nosotros ya nos vamos, prometí llegar con mi hermana a las 9:30 pm y ahora me mataran- dijo Horo Horo- adiós Yoh- dijo corriendo para llegar a su casa

_bueno, creo que debo marcharme, adiós Ana, fue un gusto Yoh- y Pilika se unió a su hermano corriendo

_¡adiós chicos!- grito Yoh

Sin decir palabras Ana se estaba alejando, pero Yoh se dio cuenta y la agarró del brazo

_espera Anita- dijo Yoh, Ana frunció su seño- me puedes ayudar en algo?-

_ ¿por qué debería hacer eso?- preguntó Ana dando la vuelta para mirarle- y no me digas Anita.

_por que es muy sospechoso que te ocultes de "Lyserg"- dijo Yoh- ¿Qué dirá la gente cuando "alguien" diga que traes algo escondido? o si no, ¿Qué diría la gente que te escondes como una cobarde?

_ ¿me estas chantajeando Asakura?- preguntó ella, era increíble que el "simpático" Yoh, chantajeara a alguien

_así es- dijo Yoh firme

_está bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó Ana, no quería ser interrogada y perder su reputación de "yo no le temo a nada" de ser valiente.

_solo fingir ser mi novia, jjjj- dijo Yoh, con eso podría sacar provecho para acercarse más a Ana y ganar la apuesta

_ni lo sueñes ¬¬-

_entonces no me queda otra que decirles a los demás- dijo Yoh alejándose un poco

_ ¡espera!, está bien lo haré- dijo Ana, no quería ser custodiada por las personas y si su amiga se enterara sería una pesadilla, aunque ella había estado actuando raro

_muy bien, jjjj- dijo Yoh, logro lo que él quería como siempre- ven conmigo, le dije a mi madre que hoy llevaría a mi novia a cenar- se fueron donde era la casa de Yoh

ésta sería una larga noche para ellos, considerando que Ana no sabe cómo actuar como una novia y menos ir a casas ajenas

* * *

Hola, jjj, medio raro no?, bueno nos vemos

¿Qué hará Ana con la familia de Yoh?, la respuesta en el siguiente cap.


	4. la familia Asakura

_ ¡espera!, está bien lo haré- dijo Ana, no quería ser custodiada por las personas y si su amiga se enterara sería una pesadilla, aunque ella había estado actuando raro

_muy bien, jjjj- dijo Yoh, logro lo que él quería como siempre- ven conmigo, le dije a mi madre que hoy llevaría a mi novia a cenar- se fueron donde era la casa de Yoh

ésta sería una larga noche para ellos, considerando que Ana no sabe cómo actuar como una novia y menos ir a casas ajenas.

llegaron como a las 10:10 pm, esa hora era normal en la casa Asakura, pero para Ana igual, Ana vio que la casa era muy bonita, demasiado, desde lejos se podía ver que era una pensión, su pintado era hermoso, se veía que era una familia adinerada, pero Ana no mostró rastros de asombro algo sorpresivo para Yoh, tocaron la puerta y una señora joven les abrió- hola hijo, se tardaron, pero no importa, adelante pasen-

pasaron al pasillo, era una casa muy bien decorada, además de grande.

_ madre- empezó a decir Yoh- iremos a mi cuarto un rato, luego vamos a bajar- necesitaba hablar con Ana.

_está bien hijo, yo avisaré a los demás de que ustedes ya llegaron- dijo la señora y antes de que se vaya, se dio edia vuelta y dirigiéndose a Ana- ah… por cierto me llamo Keiko- y se fue.

ellos subieron las gradas, como dijo Yoh, se dirigían al cuarto de él, después de subir las gradas, Ana pudo observar que la pensión era sumamente grande y poseía demasiadas habitaciones, se preguntaba ¿Cuántas personas vivían en esta casa?, Yoh le señaló un cuarto, el penúltimo de la fila de la derecha- ese es mi cuarto, jjjj, por favor entra- ambos entraron, estaba un poco desordenado.

_¿y bien?- preguntó Ana

_¿y bien qué?- dijo Yoh

_¿para qué me hiciste venir aquí a tu cuarto?- u.ú

_bueno, tenía que hablar de algo contigo, jjjj ^_^-

_que sea rápido Asakura ¬¬- esperaba que no preguntara sobre Lyserg

_está bien- su sonrisa se borro- Ana, mi familia es un poco entrometida, solo quiero que te prepares- y mas si su abuela estaba en ahí.

_estaré bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo seré tu novia?- preguntó Ana.

_ pues solo una semana- dijo Yoh mostrando una sonrisa, después de una semana cortaría con Ana diciendo que solo fue un trato, claro, después de enamorarla y ganar la apuesta

_ mira Yoh- dijo Ana, se recordó de la promesa- yo puedo ser tu novia ahora, pero no una semana-

_¿eh?...¿ por que?-

_simplemente no puedo ¬¬-

_pero no quieres que le cuente a la gente ¿no?- dijo Yoh

_ te estás equivocando Asakura- dijo Ana- yo seré tu novia ahora por que no le digas a nadie, pero nunca dije por una semana, pero eso se puede arreglar con una condición-

_¿condición?, perdóname, pero no creo que estés en posición de pedir eso-

_mira Asakura, por lo que vi, hoy deberías presentar a tu novia ¿no?- le entró un escalofrío a Yoh- es obvio que tu no tienes novia, entonces ¿Qué pasaría si digo que yo no soy tu novia?-

pero que observadora era Ana, pensaba Yoh, pero si su abuela estaba en aquí y si se enterara de que no tiene novia, pues ella…- esta bien Ana, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?- u.u, no la gustaba ser chantajeado por que él era el que chantajeaba

_he visto que tu familia tiene dinero- dijo Ana- quiero que me consigas una beca con todo pagado en la universidad- eso dejó impresionado a Yoh, pensaba que Ana no era de esas "tipas", pero se equivocó- entonces seré tu novia por una semana-

_y ¿de cuánto dinero hablamos?- dijo Yoh

_ de 5.000 yenes- dijo Ana, esta sería una oportunidad para entrar en la universidad en el año que viene, ya que este año era su promoción- y no te preocupes, te pagaré todo- claro que sería en tres años o mas, por que en su trabajo le pagaban poco.

En cambio, Yoh se estaba riendo en su interior del dinero que ella pedía ¿5.000 yenes, es en serio? pensaba Yoh, ese dinero era lo que le daban en una semana, fácil de conseguir- está bien Ana- ambos se fueron al comedor, donde estaba la familia Asakura, llegaron y Ana observó que esa familia, afortunadamente, no era grande

_hola familia, jjjj- empezó a decir Yoh rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Ana, tomándola desprevenida por la acción, ella ya se estaba imaginando las mil maneras de matar a Yoh, pero no podía hacer un espectáculo en frente esa familia- les presento a mi novia, ella es Ana ^_^-

_hola- dijo Ana, toda la familia la saludó.

_muy bien Ana, ¿Cómo es que escogiste a mi nieto despistado, flojo y tonto?- preguntó el abuelo de Yoh, Yohmei.

_abuelo, jjjj-

_pues porque es simpático, guapo y me hace alegrar el día- dijo Ana mostrando una sonrisa fingida que solo alguien pudo notarlo y no era Yoh

luego del interrogatorio de toda la familia Asakura (Kino, abuela, Yohmei, abuelo, keiko, madre, Mikihisa, padre) y el fingimiento de Ana mostrando una sonrisa muy bien fingida e Yoh mostrando su sonrisa, la hora se pasó volando para ellos, entonces…

_ya es tarde- dijo Keiko- Ana deberías irte, si no tus padres se molestarán contigo-

_no lo creo señora Keiko- dijo Ana- mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo-

_oh…lo siento, no quise…- dijo apenada Keiko

_no se preocupe señora- dijo Ana- aun así ya es tarde- se levantó de su asiento, buscó en su bolsillo buscando la llave, vaya sorpresa se llevó al no encontrarla, estaba en problemas, su rostro mostró preocupación, algo que a Yoh se le mostró raro

_¿pasa algo?- preguntó Kino

_mis llaves- dijo Ana- se perdieron-

_¿en donde?- preguntó Mikihisa

_Ana y yo fuimos al parque de diversiones- dijo Yoh- así que puede que se perdieran en ahí-

_habrá que avisar a la policía- dijo Keiko

_¿tienes donde pasar la noche?- preguntó Kino

_no se preocupen- dijo Ana- yo sabré donde-

_pero es demasiado tarde para salir a caminar y buscar donde- dijo Yoh pensativo, luego mostró su sonrisa- tendras que quedarte aquí Anita jjjjj-

_espera, yo no…*¬¬- pero Ana fue interrumpida

_me parece buena idea hijo- dijo Keiko entusiasmada

_al fin mi nieto piensa en algo- comentó Kino

_¿que dices Ana?, ¿quieres quedarte a pasar la noche?- preguntó Yohmei

Ana no quería quedarse en esa casa, aunque no tenía otra, con la hora que era, seguro que estaban andando pandilleros y ella no quería que le demandaran por herirles gravemente- esta bien-

_que bien- dijo Yoh- ven, te mostraré tu habitación-ambos desocuparon el comedor y se fueron al pasillo, mientras que los adultos tenían su conversación privada.

_Ana es muy linda-comento Keiko

_además que ella trabaja- dijo Mikihisa

_pero lo malo es que finge- dijo Kino y todos la vieron- ella finge muy bien, ustedes no lo notaron ¿cierto?-

_pues no- dijo Keiko

_lo sospechaba- dijo Kino- pero ella me agrada, si tan solo dejara de fingir…-

En otro lugar, Ana e Yoh habían llegado a una habitación, donde ellos conversaban.

_que bien finges Ana- dijo Yoh

_bueno esta es mi habitación ¿no?- dijo Ana- ya me trajiste, ahora vete-

_jjjjj, bueno, te quería preguntar algo- dijo Yoh

_¿no podría ser mañana?- dijo Ana, en realidad estaba cansada y mañana tenía que ir a colegio

_no, jjjj- de pronto se puso serio- ¿Quién es Lyserg?-

CONTINUARA…

* * *

hola a todos, ya se que se está poniendo algo aburrido, pero se me están acabando las ideas, jjjj, gracias por leer.

¿Qué responderá Ana? la respuesta en el siguiente cap.


	5. el uniforme

_no, jjjj- de pronto se puso serio- ¿Quién es Lyserg?-

_eso a ti no te incumbe ¬¬-

_pues creo que ahora que soy tu novio si me incumbe u_u-

_pero eres mi novio por una semana, nada más *ù_ú-

_por favor, jjjj ^_^-

_no ¬¬- dijo Ana, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia- te lo diré cuando sea necesario, pero por ahora no-

_está bien u_u- dijo resignado Yoh- pero nada más quiero saber una cosa-

_¿que cosa?-

_¿el es tu novio?, si es tu novio yo no quiero entrometerme-

_tranquilo Asakura, Ana kyoyama jamás ha tenido novio-

_¿y yo que soy?- dijo Yoh

_...mejor vete Asakura- dijo Ana- ya es tarde y mañana tenemos clases-

_está bien- estaba a punto de irse, pero…- ¿no me das mi beso de buenas noches?...auch…no tenías que lanzarme un zapato en la cara TT_TT-

_pues entonces deja de decir tonterías *¬¬-dijo Ana- ah…por cierto, se me olvidaba…-miró fijamente a Yoh- no quiero que nadie del colegio se entere que tu y yo somos novios-

_¿eh?, ¿Por qué Anita?-

_porque no quiero arruinar mi reputación u_u…y deja de decirme Anita ò_ó-

_bueno- dijo Yoh- entonces…buenas noches- dijo y se fue a su cuarto, mañana sería un gran día

Ana se acostó en el futón que había, no sin antes ponerse la yukata, vio su celular, una llamada perdida, era de Marion, vio la hora 01:05 am, a esta hora seguía abierto, entonces no tuvo otra que llamar.

__¿hola?-_

_hola Marion, soy Ana-

__ah…hola Ana, ¿Qué tal fue tu compromiso especial?-_

___no te lo diré, además solo te llame para saber ¿Por qué me llamaste?-

__oh, pero que mala eres, bueno te llamé por que vino un cliente a verte-_

_¿era Lyserg?-

__sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-_

_lo vi cuando estaba en el parque de diversiones, ¿qué quería ahora?-

__pues quería que tú hagas un "especial" para él, ya sabes, lo típico, espero que él no te haya descubierto-_

_no te preocupes, no me descubrió-

__espero que sea así, no quiero que tengas problemas Ana-_

_yo tampoco quiero eso, bueno nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, chau Marion-

__chau Ana, cuídate-_

colgó el celular y se durmió porque estaba muy cansada

-al día siguiente-

Ana se despertó por que los rayos del sol no la dejaban dormir, y si intentaba darse la vuelta sería lo mismo, así que resignada se levantó, vio el reloj, las 6:30, aun tenía sueño, había dormido como 5 horas, era poco, pero tenía que hacerlo, ella iba al colegio a las 8:00, pero se acordó de algo muy importante, su uniforme estaba en su casa, ¿Qué haría?, primero se tenía que ir de esa casa y luego podría ir donde Pilika a ver si ella tenía un uniforme de reserva, se cambió rápidamente colocándose su habitual vestido negro, pero estaba tan apurada que se le olvidó su rosario, no era que ella fuera una religiosa ni nada por el estilo, pero el rosario era algo especial de ella, se fue al pasillo, vio que no había rastros de vida, bajó las gradas con sumo cuidado, luego estaba aliviada, respiró un poco, miró al frente, ahí estaba la puerta, caminó un paso y…

_buenos días Ana- dijo keiko que estaba en la cocina- te has levantado muy temprano-

a Ana casi le da un infarto tremenda sorpresa, pero se supo contener- buenos días señora keiko-

_¿no querías irte sin despedirte verdad?-

_claro que no señora, pero supuse que todos estaban durmiendo y no quise despertarlos- mintió

_pero aun así, deberías despedirte de Yoh, él es tu novio- dijo keiko- hablando de él, me podrías hacer el favor de despertarlo, así te despides de él-

_bueno- dijo Ana, subió las gradas, y fue directo al cuarto de Asakura, entró y lo vio dormido, parecía un niño durmiendo, se acercó, primero le dijo con voz autoritaria"levántate", al no ver reacción, le dio un golpe, nada, su poca paciencia se estaba agotando, y ella no era muy paciente- ¡levántate Yoh!- el nombrado se levantó rápidamente y cuando vio a Ana, solo pudo decir…-¿Qué pasa Ana?-

_tu madre te llama, ve a la cocina- dijo Ana

Yoh tenía sueño, así que vio el reloj que marcaba las 6:35- ¡estás loca!- se oyó un tremendo golpe que resonó en toda la mansión

_no me vuelvas a decir loca Asakura ù_ú-dijo Ana quien le había dado una golpiza- o la próxima vez no tendré piedad, ¿entendido?-

_sí- dijo Yoh quien estaba en el suelo con muchas fracturas y moretones

_entonces vamos a la cocina-

Bajaron en silencio, llegaron pronto a la cocina e Yoh vio a su madre sirviendo el desayuno

_buenos días mamá, ¿para qué me llamaste tan temprano?-

_buenos días hijo, jjjjj, solo quería que te despidieras de Ana-dijo keiko- pero antes de que te vayas Ana, ¿por que no desayunas con nosotros?-

_lo siento, pero debo resolver un asunto- dijo Ana

_vamos solo será un minuto- dijo keiko

_está bien- dijo Ana resignándose

se sentaron

_¿que asuntos tienes que resolver?, tal vez te podemos ayudar- dijo keiko

_no gracias señora keiko, ustedes ya han hecho suficiente- dijo Ana- no quiero causar molestias-

_pero si no es ninguna molestia- dijo keiko

_bueno…mi uniforme de colegio lo tengo en mi casa, y como perdí la llave, pienso ir a casa de una amiga donde me lo pueda prestar- dijo Ana- pero es demasiado lejos-

_nosotros te podemos dar transporte- dijo keiko- Yoh te llevará y volverán con el uniforme, ¿Qué dices Yoh?...¿Yoh?...¡Yoh!-

_ah… ¿Qué?, ¿Dónde?, ¿cuándo?- dijo Yoh quien estaba durmiendo con su cabeza sobre la mesa.

_cómo es posible que te quedes dormido en el comedor u_ú- dijo keiko- te decía que llevarás a Ana donde su amiga para que tenga uniforme-

_bueno- se levantó de su asiento- ¿nos vamos?-

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a una cochera, había demasiados autos, se dirigieron a un auto realmente hermoso de color rojo

_no sabía que supieras manejar- comentó Ana

_hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi- dijo Yoh entrando el auto igual que Ana- y ¿A dónde vamos?-

_a casa de Pilika, tú debes saber, la casa de Horo Horo- dijo Ana

_bueno-

Se fueron a casa de Pilika, hablaron poco el camino, pero llegaron rápido, Ana se bajó del auto e Yoh igual, tocaron la puerta y vieron a Pilika abriendo la puerta, vaya sorpresa de ella al verlos juntos

_hola Pilika- dijeron los dos

_¿Ana, Yoh, que hacen aquí?- dijo Pilika, por dentro estaba enojada de que ellos estuvieran juntos

_vaya forma de saludar Pilika- dijo Ana- quisiera saber si tienes un uniforme de reserva que me podrías prestar-

_sí, tengo, por favor pasen- dijo Pilika mostrando una sonrisa fingida, acto que notó Ana

_Horo Horo ¿está despierto?- preguntó Yoh, se sentaron en el sofá y Pilika estaba subiendo arriba para traer el uniforme

_sí, enseguida le aviso que ustedes han venido-

no tardó mucho que Horo Horo apareció y habló con Yoh

_hola Yoh, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- preguntó Horo Horo

_hola Horo Horo, nada más le hago compañía a Ana, jjjj- dijo Yoh

_¿en serio?-miró a Ana- pero…¿Cómo es que ella y tu estén despiertos tan temprano?, digo, ella no estaba a tu lado a las 6:50 am para que le acompañases y no creo que tú te despiertes tan temprano, ni tu madre logra eso, mm…es sospechoso- dijo Horo Horo

_tranquilo Horo Horo- dijo Yoh en voz baja para que Ana no los oyera, ella estaba viendo algo en la televisión, por lo que veía era una novela "no sabía que Ana tuviera esos gustos" pensó Yoh- te lo explicaré en el colegio, jjjj-

_bueno- dijo Horo Horo- pero ¿a qué viene Ana entonces?-

_ella viene a pedir prestado uno de los uniformes de colegio de tu hermana- explicó Yoh

_pero ella tiene su propio uniforme-

_sí, pero ella perdió sus llaves de su casa donde estaba su uniforme- dijo Yoh

_ ¿en el parque de diversiones?- Yoh asintió- que mal, pero que buena idea se le ha ocurrido, un momento, si Ana perdió sus llaves ¿en donde durmió?

_ah, pues…-

_ ¡dejen de parlotear que no me dejan escuchar! ¬¬- les dijo Ana

De inmediato Pilika apareció con el uniforme, pero había algo que Ana notó, y aunque Pilika tenía muchos uniformes, se quiso vengar a su manera

_lo siento Ana, pero éste es el único limpio que tengo- dijo sonriente Pilika

_espera Pilika, yo no voy a utilizar eso- protestó Ana

_¿qué tiene de malo?- preguntó Yoh

_¡¿cómo que "que tiene de malo" Asakura?!- Ana estaba enojada- ¡ese uniforme es muy pequeño, la falda es mucho más arriba de lo común y la blusa me va ha llegar hasta el ombligo!-

Continuara…

* * *

muajajajajaja, que mala soy con Ana, jjjj,

¿qué hará Ana?, a ella no le gusta esos tipos de uniformes, jjjj


	6. adios a tu amistad

_¡¿cómo que "que tiene de malo" Asakura?!- Ana estaba enojada- ¡ese uniforme es muy pequeño, la falda es mucho más arriba de lo común y la blusa me va a llegar hasta el ombligo!-

_pero no te pongas así Anita- dijo nervioso Yoh y Ana le mando una mirada asesina

_sí Ana, las chicas del salón siempre se colocan eso cada día- dijo Horo Horo

_exacto Ana- dijo Pilika con una sonrisa triunfante- además es el único uniforme pequeño, digo, es el único limpio que tengo y no creo que encuentres otro a estas alturas-

_¡Ahg!, todo esto es tu culpa Lyserg- dijo en un susurro que fue oído por todos, pero prefirieron no comentar, por que se veía que Ana no estaba de humor- de acuerdo, dame el maldito uniforme, ya va a ser hora de ir al colegio y no quiero llegar tarde ¬¬-

Yoh miró su reloj, las 7:00, vaya ¿Cuánto habían tardado?, sólo faltaba una hora para ir al colegio- bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos- agarró la mano de Ana quien nada más maldecía un nombre que no pudo entender- nos vemos en el colegio muchachos, jjjj- salió con Ana directo al auto, se subieron y fueron rápidamente a la casa de Yoh

_hermano, ¿Yoh te dijo algo sobre porque estaba con Ana tan temprano?-preguntó Pilika

_la verdad me dijo que Ana había perdido la llave de su casa en el parque de diversiones- dijo Horo Horo subiendo arriba para alistarse para ir al colegio

_pero si es así, ¿Dónde durmió Ana?- preguntó Pilika persiguiéndolo

_no sé- dijo Horo Horo entrando a su habitación

_¡como que no sabes!, ¡es tu amigo sí o no!-

_claro que sí es mi amigo, además no se dé que te enojas, Ana habrá dormido en la casa de Yoh como él estaba con ella- dijo Horo Horo queriendo cerrar la puerta para cambiarse

_¡como que Ana durmió en la casa de Yoh!- dijo Pilika que no estaba dejando a su hermano cerrar la puerta- ¡eso es una mentira!-

_¡Pilika tengo que cambiarme! ya va a ser hora de ir al colegio- dijo Horo Horo intentando cerrar la puerta

_¡no me importa si te cambias o no!-

_voy a llegar tarde-

_¡no me importa!- dijo Pilika, pero al momento de gritar Horo Horo pudo cerrar la puerta- ¡Ana no pudo haber dormido con Yoh!, ¡ella no haría eso!-

_no entiendo porque te enojas Pilika- dijo Horo Horo desde adentro de la habitación

_¡¿qué de que me enojo?!- Pilika pateó la puerta, y después se fue a su habitación, Horo Horo oía como varias cosas se destrozaban y también el grito de su madre- ¡qué estás haciendo niña!- definitivamente su hermana estaba actuando raro, nunca la había visto tan enojada, pero… ¿de qué se enojaba?

habían llegado a la casa Asakura hace quince minutos, las 7:15, la llegada a su colegio tardaba como unos quince minutos, Ana subió rápidamente al segundo piso, después de saludar a la señora Keiko, Yoh le había dicho que al lado de su habitación se encontraba un baño donde ella podría darse una ducha, así que ella se dirigía rápidamente, Yoh sólo la veía con cara divertida, él no se bañaría, vaya que se había equivocado, como lo dijo en voz alta, Keiko lo había escuchado y le había dicho que después de que salga Ana le tocaba a él, él reclamó diciendo que llegarían tarde, ella solo le dijo que ellos correrían, Ana tardó diez minutos en bañarse, las 7:25, luego entró Yoh mientras Ana se fue a la habitación de éste para ponerse el uniforme, las mangas estaban bien, pero el problema era la falda y la blusa que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, maldijo en un susurro, se cambió rápidamente por que creía que Yoh no tardaba mucho, pero que equivocada estaba, Yoh tardó veinte minutos, cuando vio a Ana, le sorprendió que fuera tan atractiva con ese uniforme, pero Ana le sacó de los pensamientos diciendo "que estas mirando idiota, más vale que te apresures o llegaremos tarde al colegio", Yoh vio el reloj, las 7:45, corrió, corrió y corrió hacia su habitación, se puso la camisa desabotonada, el pantalón ya puesto, los zapatos igual, vio su reloj, las 7:50, "demonios, si llego tarde ahora, me suspenderán", cogió una chaqueta por que el cielo se había oscurecido un poco, podría llover, pensó, bajó lo más rápido que pudo, vio a Ana en la puerta que cargaba los cuadernos en la mochila, supuso que Ana había alistado todo para ir al colegio, sin más que decir Yoh se despidió rápidamente de su madre y agarró a Ana de la mano para luego salir corriendo, no quería llegar tarde, Ana estaba en apuros, la falda corta se balanceaba mientras corría, por suerte no había nadie en la calle, pero aun así se sentía incómoda, vio que Yoh traía una chaqueta, se la quitó sin decir nada, y lo amarró sobre su cintura, eso cubría, ,más confiada se puso a correr con más velocidad.

el sonido del timbre lo estaba impacientando, Ana no estaba llegando e Yoh tampoco, las clases ya iban a empezar, "donde se han metido", pensó, "si Yoh llega tarde otra vez, lo suspenderán", vio que alguien entraba, pensó que sería el ´profesor, pero se equivocó, era Yoh quien estaba agarrado de la mano de Ana y ambos jadeaban, supuso que ellos habrían tenido que correr para llegar a tiempo, quería hacerles una pregunta, pero el profesor entró y todos se sentaron, tuvo una idea, mandó un papelito a Yoh

(lo que escribo entre comillas es la conversación, pero entre los papeles, espero que me estén entendiendo por que yo no)

"hola Yoh, ¿ahora si me cuentas en donde durmió Ana?" le lanzó el papel a Yoh, éste lo leyó

"pues durmió en mi casa, a que no sabes como ella es mi novia" le lanzó a Horo Horo, éste se sorprendió al haberlo leído

"¿novia?, eres muy rápido, ¿Cómo lo haces?"

"pues fue un trato" le lanzó Yoh a Horo Horo, pero luego otro papel chocó en su cabeza, no sabía de quien era pero…

"oye idiota, espero que estés anotando algo del tema" Yoh adivinó que el papel era de Ana, ¿Quién más le llama idiota?

"¿por que tengo que hacer eso Anita?"le lanzó a Ana, luego Horo Horo le mandó otro papel diciendo "me vas a contar en el recreo, ahora solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué hace Ana con tu chaqueta favorita si tu no le prestas a nadie, ni siquiera a mi? u_u" Yoh se sorprendió, creía que él tenía su chaqueta en sus manos, pero no la vio, entonces miró a Ana, ¡ella tenía su chaqueta amarrada en la cintura!, ¿Cómo es que se lo había quitado?, no había visto cuando, pero era mejor dejarlo así hasta el recreo, era cierto, él nunca prestaba su chaqueta favorita a NADIE, entonces le lanzó un papel a Horo Horo respondiendo a su pregunta "no lo sé, pero seguramente me lo habrá quitado cuando corríamos" entonces le llegó otro papel de Ana

"mira Asakura, como sabrás dormí en tu casa, entonces espero que te des cuenta que no traigo un cuaderno, además eres mi "novio", entonces has me el favor de anotar todo y mas te vale no contar nada a Horo Horo, si no vas a conocer a Ana Kyoyama y créeme cuando lleguemos a la casa, no te escaparás" Yoh tembló, no quería morir tan pronto, pero pensó que Ana no se enteraría si le contaba a Horo Horo, pero sí se enteraría si Horo Horo le contaba a Pilika, entonces nada mas le decía a Horo Horo que no le cuente nada a Pilika y luego…

_¡Asakura!- el profesor gritó su nombre y él inmediatamente se puso de pie nervioso- ¿Qué es tan interesante en ese papel que no atiendes a mi clase?-

_na…nada profesor- dijo Yoh nervioso

_entonces, ¿podría leerlo?- dijo el profe

_ ¿disculpe?- dijo Yoh, no, no podía leerlo, su vida dependía de ello

_si no es importante no tendrá inconveniente en leérmelo- dijo el profe

_cla..claro que no- dijo Yoh

-entonces… ¡léalo!- dijo el profe

_está bien- dijo Yoh- mira Asakura, como sabrás…-no pudo terminar ya que sonó la campana, salvado por la campana, pensó el profe- muy bien alumnos, los veré mañana- y se fue

Yoh se tranquilizó, si hubiera terminado todo el párrafo, él ya estaría mil metros bajo tierra, solo sonrió, se sentó en su asiento y ni un segundo duró cuando todas las chicas del salón lo habían rodeado, diciéndole tantas cosas que ni él mismo entendía, pero vio salir a Ana y Pilika al pasillo, quería seguirlas, pero ¿Cómo se libraría?

_este…mm….no quiero ser descortés pero quisiera un jugo y yo…-Yoh no terminó por que una chica lo interrumpió

_claro, debes tener sed, yo te lo traigo, sé que tu sabor favorito es el vainilla- dijo una chica con orgullo

_si serás tonta- le dijo otra chica- a él no le gusta la vainilla, le gusta piña-

_tú eres la tonta- le dijo otra chica- a él no le gusta esos sabores, a él le gusta el de durazno-

_no, le gusta el de ciruela-

_claro que no, a él le gusta el de manzana-

y como todas las chicas discutían, Yoh aprovechó para escapar, lo logró, vio a Ana quien mandaba muchas miradas asesinas a aquellos que la estaban viendo baboseando, Pilika y Horo Horo sentados en una banca, sonrió y se dirigió hacia ellos

_hola muchachos, jjj- dijo Yoh

_hola Yoh ^_^- dijo Pilika mostrándole una sonrisa

_hey Yoh, necesito hablar contigo- Yoh entendió que Horo Horo le iba a hacer varias preguntas, pero Ana no tenía que saber que él le estaba contando algo- claro Horo Horo, ¿me acompañas al kiosco?, necesito tomar algo, jjjj- ambos muchachos se fueron al kiosco dejando a las dos chicas solas

_ ¿y bien?- dijo Pilika

_ ¿qué?- dijo Ana

_Ana ¿se te olvidó tu promesa? u_ú-

_no la he olvidado, ¿Por qué lo mencionas?-

_ ¡pues yo creo que sí!- gritó Pilika y todos la estaban mirando

_no me alces la voz ¬¬, yo no he olvidado nada- dijo Ana tranquila

_eres una mentirosa, creía que nuestra amistad significaba algo para ti-

_Pilika, ¿Por qué dices eso?-

_ ¿por qué llegaste temprano con Yoh?- preguntó Pilika- ¿acaso dormiste con él?-

_ ¡claro que no!- dijo Ana harta de la actitud de Pilika- mira Pilika si te tranquilizas te lo explicaré-

_ ¿tranquilizarme?, ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si sé que nuestra amistad no vale nada para ti?, ¿Qué la promesa que hiciste no duró ni un maldito día?, ¡¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila?!-

_¡yo no eh roto la promesa maldita sea!- dijo Ana levantándose de donde estaba sentada, pero la ver a tanta gente murmurando- ¡y ustedes que están viendo!- todos desviaron la mirada, si Ana estaba enojada, eso significa que habría sangre

_¡¿ah sí?!, ¡pues a mí me parece otra cosa!-

_ ¡ya me cansé de ti Pilika!- al momento llegaron los hombres, Yoh y Horo Horo, Yoh le había contado todo a Horo Horo, de cómo hicieron el trato, pues resumiéndolo le contó TODO, llegaron con las bebidas, pero al escuchar gritos, llegaron rápidamente y ahora se encontraban con signo de pregunta en sus cabezas por que no tenían ni idea del por qué la pelea si hace rato estaban bien

_¡y yo de ti!, ¡ahora sé porque no tienes amigas Ana!- dijo Pilika fuera de sí- ¡tu les quitabas los novios a tus amigas!, ¡eres una zorra!- se oyó un tremendo golpe, que resonó en todo el colegio atrayendo la curiosidad de todos, incluso de profesores, lo primero que vieron fue a Pilika con los ojos abiertos en el suelo, a una Ana con la mirada escondida entre sus cabellos y a un Yoh con la mejilla tremendamente roja y la boca escupiendo un poco de sangre, ¿les explico lo que pasó?, bueno, cuando Ana escuchó lo último perdió el control y quiso darle a Pilika con la legendaria izquierda, Yoh, al ver esto, se interpuso rápidamente, Yoh quedó herido por la cachetada, Ana al ver su error escondió su rostro, Pilika estaba con ojos de plato, sorprendida y en el suelo, de repente el cielo mandó varias gotas que rápidamente se convirtió en lluvia, dejando a todos empapados y escondiendo algunas lágrimas que Ana derramaba

_si tu- comenzó a decir Ana a quien todos prestaron atención- si tu no quieres ser mi amiga, yo no te obligaré a quedarte, pero…-Ana le miró con una cara de odio- no te atrevas a ofenderme, ¿quedó claro?- Ana se dio vuelta, en medio de la lluvia, iba a ir a su salón pero se oyó una vos en el altavoz- estimados estudiantes (era el director) debido a la lluvia, no se va a poder pasar clases ya que la portera no quiere hacer trabajo extra (no quería limpiar el barro que traían los estudiantes cuando entraban) así que les ruego que desocupen el colegio con calma- Ana se dio media vuelta y fue la primera en salir, seguido de varios estudiantes quienes no se querían topar con la reina de hielo porque eso sería una muerte segura, Yoh estaba dolido por el golpe, pero aun así, corrió donde Ana para alcanzarla, Pilika estaba en el suelo con lágrimas, Horo Horo fue a levantarla y todos desocuparon el colegio aun con la lluvia

_¡Anita!, espérame- dijo Yoh alcanzando a la rubia

_ten tu chaqueta- dijo Ana sin mirarle y alcanzarle la chaqueta

Yoh tomó la chaqueta y luego vio a Ana, sonrió con tristeza- Ana-

_pensé…- dijo Ana-…pensé que…- su voz se estaba entrecortando-…pensé que había encontrado una amiga- una lágrima se le escapó e Yoh estaba sorprendido, Ana nunca lloraba, eso lo sabía perfectamente- pero como siempre, prefiero estar sola- miró a Yoh, ambos se detuvieron, Yoh podía ver las lágrimas de Ana, porque la lluvia no podía ocultarlo bien- si quieres terminar el trato, te comprendo- bajó la mirada, Yoh no aguantó más y abrazó a Ana, acto que la sorprendió

_no digas eso Anita- dijo Yoh abrazándola mas, ella empezó a llorar en silencio- tu eres especial, si ellas no quieren ser tus amigas, pues ellas se lo pierden, pero ten por seguro que yo no te voy a dejar Anita- la imagen era tierna y encantadora, ellos eran los únicos en medio de la lluvia, a Yoh le entristeció ver a Ana llorar, Ana era una persona fuerte, no era alguien que llora fácilmente, no, ella lloraba por cosas especiales, Ana se estaba relajando poco a poco, ella nunca había tenido a nadie, cuando Pilika se hizo su amiga, pensó que por primera vez ella tendría una amiga, una amiga verdadera, alguien que la comprenda, pero estaba equivocada

Pero como todos los momentos bonitos, son arruinados por algo o alguien

RING RING

Sonó le celular de Ana, ella se separó de Yoh, y viendo el nombre del que le llamaban, ella frunció le seño, se secó sus lágrimas y recuperando su tono de voz dijo- Marion, ¿Por qué llamas?-

__hola Ana, lamento haber interrumpido tus clases-_

_no te preocupes Marion, hoy nos dejaron salir temprano- dijo Ana, olvidándose que Yoh estaba presente y escuchaba todo

__bueno, entonces tienes que venir pronto-_

___¿por que?-

__por que Lyserg está aquí y quiere hacerte una gran oferta por que hagas un "especial"-_

___está bien, dile a Lyserg que voy enseguida- Ana colgó el celular

_y ¿A dónde vas a ir?- preguntó Yoh, Ana se sobresaltó, se había olvidado que Yoh estaba en ahí

_no te incumbe Asakura- dijo Ana caminando e Yoh la seguía- deja de seguirme ¬¬-

_no- dijo Yoh sonriendo

Ana no podía mostrar su trabajo y se tenía que ir rápido, se tendría que librar de Yoh rápidamente- ¿Qué hago para que te vayas?-

_dime a dónde vas-

_voy a mi trabajo-

_entonces te acompaño, jjjjj-

_¡no!, ya te dije lo que querías, ahora vete-

_solo te acompañaré Anita-

_¡no!-

_está bien- dijo Yoh yendo hacia el lado contrario, a Ana se le hizo raro, pero no tenía tiempo, así que no le dio importancia, pero lo que Ana no sabía era que Yoh le estaba siguiendo silenciosamente

Pronto Yoh se enteraría del verdadero trabajo de Ana

Continuara…

* * *

Hola, raro no?, Pilika me cae bien, pero en esta fic creo que se me paso la mano, jjjj

¿qué es el verdadero trabajo de Ana? la respuesta en el siguiente cap


End file.
